Soon
by Maison-Rosae
Summary: rated for violence and adult themes! When there isn't enough seats for everybody on the ship, they try magic to send Sora home, but when Kairi finds him everybody thinks he's dead...Romeo and Juliet take off.


"Soon…"

Romeo, Juliet and another…

A/N: Just a little Romeo and Juliet rip! I hope you've had the pleasure of reading or seeing Romeo and Juliet, then you'd understand it a little more, but hey, Enjoy! If you don't like sad stories don't read, I am going to do a happier version but that comes later…please enjoy…btw this is my first KH fic so don't be too mean. Oh and quick note, if you have simple and clean on cd or mp3 or what ever it really adds to the atmosphere, especially the instrumental version!

The darkness was over whelming, it was covering all of them, they made it to the ship, but there was one seat to little.

"get in!" Donald yelled

"no" Sora had that stubborn, determined look on his face "I can't leave any of you behind"

"what are you saying?" Riku was more terrified then ever, he couldn't believe what his best friend was saying.

"I am not going to let any of my friends be devoured by heartless, none of you"

"but" Goofy was confused

Mickey put a hand on Sora's shoulder, "don't do this, we need you"

Proud tears were forming in Yuffie's eyes, she understood what Sora was doing

"you can't, you're the keyblade master, if something happens to you…" Cid started

"the worlds would be doomed!" Aerith was frantic

"Any of us would be happy to sacrafi-" Squall was cut off suddenly

"I will" Cloud stepped forward "I found my light…"

"no, I'm not going to let any of you give up your self for me" Sora's serious face went to it's usual happy demener "besides, I AM the keyblader master, I can handle it" he gave one of his amazing smiles.

"we can't, we just" Riku was fooled by Sora's grin

Cid picked up his back pack, "maybe…"

"what?" Yuffie asked

"I have a potion, it will make Sora go to sleep, well sort of, it shields his heart, locks it away, nothing can get to it"

"we can't leave him here still" Aerith shook her head looking out at the darkness coming closer.

"I've got it!" Donald smiled "I have a new spell, it will send Sora back to where he came from, back to the islands, but it only works if he's unconscious, perfect!"

"what ever you do hurry!" Goofy stammered

Mickey grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote a note to Kairi and the other people on the islands to explain what was happening "we'll come pick you up ok?"

Aerith gave Sora a hug, "we'll see you real soon" then climbed into the ship.

Yuffie smiled "really really soon" She followed

Cloud nodded his head "how about that rematch when we get there"

Donald and Goofy waddled over followed closely by Mickey "We've almost done it!"

"one more battle"

"we are gonna be in the light before long"

Squall came over "you did it kid, you really are worthy, I know why it choose you"

Cid gave Sora the bottle "make sure you drink it all, see I told you I'd look after ya"

Riku was the last he rustled Sora's hair, "thanks for coming back for me, even after all I did…you deserve to be Master"

"really?" Sora was bursting with pride

"yeah, but I still would have been better, hey, if ya see Kairi first, tell her I miss her, and will be there soon"

Sora nodded as the ship started to take off, he drunk the whole bottle. Donald did the spell as he was leaving, Sora felt like he was falling into a deep warm bath he smiled as he saw his friends escaping. He dropped the letter before he disappeared, the heartless left it too.

Riku looked down and saw it on the ground "we have to hurry!"

A TV sits in an empty room, a newsreader has a sober voice

"…a much loved child in the area and dear friend to many…his body found by his girlfriend on the beach…reason for death has yet to be explained…questions are being asked…a special burial at a 'special place'…sadly missed…"

A woman with burgundy hair wanders into the room "Kairi, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about…Kairi...Kairi?...Kairi!"

She was in a dark cloak wandering the pitch streets. The came upon the building she had been looking for. She took a deep cold breath before entering. Above the door swung a sign with a picture of a bottle of potion. A burning tear ran down her chilled face.

"can I help you miss?" a kind voice came from behind the counter, she kept her head down and face covered.

"you sell potions correct?"

"why yes dear, and ether…and elix-"

"very good" she cut him off. "I need a special kind of potion, the opposite of what these do" she waved her hand with hatred

He looked slightly shocked "I'm not sure I understand you missy"

"I need a potion that would make the drinker sleep for eternity, a potion that will take the drinker to the heavens before their time, do you still not understand?" she was quick and poetic about her words, clutching the newspaper clipping in her pocket.

"aye I understand, but I can't help you" his voice implied this was the end of the conversation

"I wont take no for an answer, do not take me as a fool" she waved her hand around "I know you have more the cureing lolly water in this place."

"young lady, it's illegal for me to sell or even give such a thing to you, beside why would you need something so evil?"

"do not worry, I am not trying to murder anyone who does not want to leave this world already, please sir I beg you, I need this" her eyes grew with tears "here" she shoved a handful of money, "I just need enough for one person a small bottle is all I want" she smiled slightly "I don't need money any more, have it all, you look hungry…please"

he looked at the money thinking over the prospect before giving a deep sigh

"this vile contains enough for one person, it is quick, and painless" he gave her a tiny little blue bottle.

"thank you, now go, don't think of what has gone on here, eat and be happy" she left as quick as she could and made her way to they're secret place, it had been used as his tomb.

Her brilliant blue eyes kept weeping her heart could not break anymore the moment she had found out it had shattered, never able to be fixed.

She came to the cave, looking around all she saw was the pictures they had written, her hand travelled to the picture she found when she got back, of them and the poupu fruit. She went to the small bed with Sora's body lying on it. Next to him was the keyblade, and clutching in the middle of his chest was her lucky charm.

"you kept you're promise, you did bring it back, but I would have rather you left it and came back!" she threw herself onto his body weeping.

"this is for you, we will be together soon my love" she was too busy crying to notice his hand twitch.

The ship stoped on the beach, Riku knew where they would be, he saw Kairi's mother

"Riku, you're not-"

"no, but where is Sora and Kairi?"

"he will be waking up any second" Cid said

"she didn't take Sora's death well…"

"death? We have to hurry…" they ran towards the cave

She opened the bottle. She paused and then brought it to her lips "soon…" she whispered.

Sora opened his eyes to see what he had dreamed of seeing for the longest time. Kairi…but she was drinking something…Kairi looked down

"Sora" he voice was happy and yet so sad at the same time

"Kairi what…?"

"he was right, it is quick" she smiled and lay down "I love you Sora"

"Kairi? Kairi!" Sora shook her. "poison? But why? The letter!" A tear formed in his eye

"Kairi…" he kissed her lips "you left me some…my princess…" the poison from her lips made Sora drowsy and he slipped away "soon…" was all he finished

Riku was almost at the door when the keyblade appeared in his hands "what…no…no…I don't want it…I don't…"

Riku, Kairi's mum and the others ran into the cave, but stopped suddenly when they saw the silent teens

"no…he should be awake" Cid said and lowered his head

Riku ran to the bed side, Kairi's mother had collapsed, Yuffie and Aerith was helping her.

Donald and Goofy had also fallen down in tears.

Riku eyes couldn't hold his heart any more, he cried and cried. "I-I didn't want it…really I didn't...you must believe me…all I wanted was you two…I don't want this!" he yelled then lifted the Keyblade as Sora had to his heart and pushed it in "soon…"

"NOOOO!" Squall leapt across the room.

The Keyblade appeared in Leon's hand and he stopped, Riku was gone, as was Sora and Kairi. He fell to the ground as if he'd been hit behind the knee's.

Yuffie broke down immediately, she had been in shock, not realising the entirety of the issue until now.

"no-no-no" Goofy couldn't understand

"I wont let him!" Donald went over to the teens and started shaking them all "wake up! Stop this isn't funny!"

Aerith pulled him off trying to hold in her emotions "c'mon Donald please" she sniffed sadly, "they're gone"

Squall stood his cheeks wet "There is one more heartless…the last one…it is to blame…I am going now…any one who wants to come do so now"

Mickey stood forward "The Princess is gone and with her two of the greatest keyblade masters…" he dropped his head and tears fell from his hood.

Cloud put his arm around Aerith comfortingly "at least…before it happened…he found his light…"


End file.
